Conventional radiation therapy utilizes electron beams and x-rays as a means of treating and controlling cancer. Due to the inability of current technology to preferentially deposit the radiation at the site of the cancer, healthy tissues between the tissue surface and the cancer also receive high doses or radiation and, therefore, are damaged. Consequently, physicians use a less-than-optimal dose to reduce the undesirable damage to healthy tissues and the subsequent side effects. In many cases, this proves to be an unacceptable alternative.